Rescue
by Ye Couch Potatoes
Summary: When the flock split up to avoid flyboys and erasers there is just one thing on each others mind. Will they ever meet up alive? Then when Nudge disappears things just start to get worse. FAX AND NIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

Ok…this is our first fanfic…

**Ok…this is our first fanfic….be kind**

_Or be mean and watch us cry :'(_

**But we are all for constructive criticism :P**

Divided

Max's POV

We where on the run…again. But this time I knew that we couldn't fight. Even if we wanted to. The flyboys and the erasers had teamed up and they where just too strong. So me and the flock had a unanimous vote and decided to spilt up. Then meet up later on in the hidden cave on the beach. None of us liked the idea. But it was our last resort. We could hear the flyboys and erasers getting closer. They had started to surround us. The time was right and I screamed telling the flock to go their separate ways. So me and Angel in one direction, Fang and Nudge in another, leaving the Gasman and Iggy with up as their only way out.

Angel and I had been flying for what felt like 3 hours but I knew it hadn't been that long. The sun had barely changed position. "Max…I'm tired; can't we stop for a bit, please?" Angel begged. I checked round and seeing neither flyboy nor erasers, found a safe place to sit down and rest. "Angel, Can you hear the rest of the flock?" I asked. Angel concentrated hard and after a couple of minuets nodded. "Who can you hear baby?" I asked sweetly desperate to know if the rest of my flock were ok…if Fang was safe. And Gazzy and Nudge and Iggy. I added quickly in my mind when I noticed Angel staring at me wide eyed. Like we'd just shared a big secret. "It's just Nudge. She's annoyed that you made her go with Mr Dark and Quiet." Angel laughed. "You should of gone with him Max…got some alone time" Angel smiled. I frowned.

"I don't need alone time with Fang, "I started but Angel shook her head.

"Come on Max. The whole flock knows you're both crazy about each other. I don't see why you don't just go out. It would be brill if you did" Angel smiled but I cut her off. "Don't you dare go getting ideas about brain washing me and Fang! I don't like him that way and he certainly doesn't like me like that!"

"As far as you know!" Angel grinned mischievously.

"Ok then Angel. What does Fang think about me that made you think all of that?" I asked but Angel shook her head.

"No Max it wouldn't be right for me to tell you….Fang needs to tell you himself!" Angel smirked. I shook my head annoyed.

Fang's POV

"…Yeah and the erasers teaming up with the flyboys that's a great idea, but no offence I don't get why Max split me up with you. It's obviously her that wanted to split with you…" I half heard Nudge drone on. The last sentence stuck in my mind though. Max wanted to go with me? "What Nudge?" I asked.

"Max….she obviously likes you," Nudge concluded.

"Yeah…she likes all of the flock." I sighed.

"Not as much as she likes you" Nudge smiled.

"What?" I almost yelled. But my none emotionless mask came back as quick as it left. Nudge went silent suddenly and started grinning. She was definitely in a conversation with Angel at the moment.

"Max and Angel are fine. Max is missing you" Nudge said the last part with a smug grin. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Have they heard from Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked. Nudge shook her head.

"Not that I know of." She said solemnly.

We carried on flying and finally found a safe looking place to land. The flyboys and erasers had backed up a while back. I just assumed that they had followed Max and Angel or Iggy and Gazzy. Me and Nudge built a small fire and started to roast what ever food we could find. Mainly other peoples rubbish but hey, when you're a starving mutant bird kind on the run you don't seem to care.

Iggy's POV

Gazzy and I had gone up while the rest of the flock had gone either left or right. Max had resisted all temptation to go with Fang and split us up into sensible groups. Because me, Max and Fang where the oldest we each had a younger member of the flock. I was laughing my head off when Fang got stuck with Nudge. Neither of them would like that. Me and Gazzy had what seemed like all of the fly boys chasing us. We were both shattered but we knew we couldn't stop. I felt Gazzy looking at me pleadingly. "Please Iggy, Max will never find out." Finally I gave in. I immediately felt Gazzy cheer up.

"Bombs away" he shouted as I heard the first explosion go off behind us. I laughed but then I heard a small whimper from the ground. The Gasman fell silent then whispered. "Iggy, you know what I said before about Max not finding out?" I nodded my head slowly wondering what the hell was going on. "Well…I was wrong" It really did suck being blind sometimes.

"Gazzy tell me what happened!" I yelled at him.

"We didn't just hit flyboys," Gazzy sniffed.

Then it clicked into place. I didn't need him to carry on but he did.

"We hit Max!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading people 

**Thanks for reading people ******

_Really appreciate it :P_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Max Ride but we do own Mac, Fag, Ixxy, Nidge, Gazzyzy and Angle!**_

Waiting

Max's POV

I saw the bomb dropping and looked into the sky seeing Iggy and Gazzy right above us. The bomb was coming right on top of us. What the hell where they playing at? It was too late for me and Angel to run for it but I had to save my baby! I jumped on top of Angel and protected her with myself. The impact of the bomb was immense. My body felt like it was on fire, hell it probably was. But I didn't care as long as Angel was safe. And she was. That was the last thing I noticed before I blacked out and fell into the never ending darkness. Only just hearing the murmuring of the people around me until it all just faded out.

Fang's POV

I was staring at Nudge as she was in fits of tears. I asked her what was wrong but she just shrugged and wiped her eyes furiously saying nothing. I could see something Angel had said had disturbed her but she wasn't letting me in on it. I saw her nod slightly then suddenly she yelled to me.

"We need to get to the cave….fast!" She ordered. I gave her a questioning glance and she explained. "The rest of the flock are almost there and want us to hurry up." I nodded and we sped up. I didn't see how the flock could be there before me and Nudge as we had taken the shortest route but then again we did stop off for a refuel. That and Nudge needed the loo.

We finally reached the empty cave. "Nudge, I thought you said the flock were almost here?" I said. Nudge looked at me and burst into tears again. This is just too much emotion for me. I was stumped; I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and stared at her awkwardly. Max would know what to do in a situation like this, I found myself thinking. I slowly crept over and sat down next to Nudge trying as hard as I could to comfort her. "What is it Nudge, just tell me!" I pleaded with her. I knew something had gone wrong.

"Is it Angel? Is it Max? Is it Iggy? Is it Max? Is it the Gasman? Is it Max?" I found myself repeating over and over again. Nudge sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's Max" She muttered.

"IT'S MAX?!" I bellowed. Nudge nodded slightly. I jumped up and flew out the cave in search of Max. Nudge was on my tail. Not literally.

Iggy's POV

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Why did I let Gazzy throw that bomb? WHY? We both flew down to Max's side and I checked her over. She was unconscious and she was breathing very deeply. She had a faint pulse and was burnt from head to toe. We moved her body into the recovery position and yanked an unharmed Angel out from underneath her. Max had a couple of broken bones: An arm and a leg, a punctured lung and a cracked rib. Angel was crying frantically at her side so bad that Gazzy had to pull her away so I could bandage Max up properly. Where's Fang and Nudge? "Fang's on his way. I told Nudge not to tell him so he wouldn't panic. But Nudge cracked" Angel babbled reading my thoughts. We just sat around Max and waited. There was nothing we could do except hope things would be alright. Max had lost a lot of blood through cuts and bruises and her ankle was very swollen. But she'd hopefully be fine…hopefully.

After about an hour of waiting Max finally stirred. She was still asleep but she did move around a bit which was a good sign. Angel and Gazzy where both dropping off and after the eventful day we had I didn't blame them one bit. I volunteered for first watch. We where still unsure of Fang and Nudges whereabouts but we knew they would either stay in the cave or come looking for us. Chances where if Fang knows Max is hurt it'll be the second one. Another 5 minuets passed peacefully and then I heard two figures circling us. One dropped down and the other stayed in the air. Two more figures came and crept up on the one still in the air, taking it away. I was on high alert now. I nudged Angel and Gazzy waking them up but then relaxed as I realised it was Fang that had been coming down. Did that mean it was Nudge that got taken away? Damn it… could anything else go wrong today?


	3. Chapter 3

Again thanks for reading people

_Again thanks for reading people. Love ya all to bits!!_

**Please review and tell us how to improve! But don't say about Fax more coming later!**

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Max Ride but we do own a pizza!**_

Shoot

Max's POV

I awoke to four faces staring down at me intently. Then came the pain. I winced then my senses flicked to high alert. There where five other people in my flock. Face count. Fang, he was holding me, check. Iggy, he was bandaging my foot, check. Gazzy, hugging my arm…which I'm sure is broken, check. Angel, stoking my head, check. Nudge nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be heard, uncheck. I shot up, pain searing through my whole body. "Where's Nudge!" I yelled. Tears streaming down my face as the realisation hit me that I was down and Nudge was out. Fang and the rest of the flock shifted around uncomfortably. Then Fang spoke. "I'm sorry Max, I should have been watching her but I was more worried about you!" He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "You what!?" I yelled causing more pain to shoot into me. Fang winced and looked remorseful. This totally shocked me being the Mr Unemotional he is. I realised that sounded a bit harsh but then I remembered Nudge was missing and it was his fault! Ok that was harsh. I noticed Angel winced at my thoughts and I looked over to her. I left Fangs grasp slowly and crawled over to Angel giving her a big cuddle. "Sorry honey, just ignore my thoughts!" I mumbled into her hair. Angel nodded.

"Max I'm sorry!" I heard Fang whisper before he got up and flew into the air. I looked over at Angel to get her to tell me what he was thinking. "He hates himself. He hurt you!" Angel replied.

"No Gazzy threw the bomb!" Iggy smiled. I laughed.

"Tell him to come back…It's ok" I muttered to Angel and she nodded.

Fang's POV

I flew off in search of Nudge. There was no way that I could do this to Max. It was my fault Nudge had gone. My stupidity and my love. I couldn't leave it like that. I can't hurt Max. I hate myself for it! Suddenly I felt the presence of Angel in my head. "Fang come back…Max said it's ok, she misses you! No…She needs you!" My breath froze in my throat. She forgave me? After I lost Nudge. That was un-Max like. "Just come back Fang!" Angel yelled in my head. I reluctantly nodded and turned around. You can't say no to Angel. I saw the rest of the flock all laughing together and I felt a pang of regret. "Fang!" Angel screamed excitedly and ran towards where I had landed and was now walking in their direction. "Hey" I mumbled to her. I looked over to Max and felt myself almost blush when she smiled in my direction. I felt Angel giggle beside me and realised she must have been reading my mind. Damn. "Just tell her!" Angel told me in my head. "No I can't!" I thought back. "I screwed up today and she's never going to forgive me properly."

"No…she will, she loves you Fang!" Angel said. I stumbled. She what!?

"Just tell her how you feel!" Angel thought.

I shook my head. "Fine Angel but in my own time. When I want to" I smiled.

"But then you'll never tell her." Angel thought back.

"Exactly" I risked a smile. We finally reached the rest of the flock and me and Angel took our places around the fire. Me sitting opposite Max next to Iggy and Angel on Max's lap.

Iggy's POV

The whole flock where sitting round the fire. Well minus Nudge. Although I couldn't see I could still trace the emptiness of the flock. The quietness. Max had Angel on her lap meaning that she had healed mostly. I could feel her wince a bit every time she or Angel moved. The night went on slowly and we all were really bored but too tired to do anything except talk. "I know, let's play Truth and Dare!" Angel suddenly commanded. Reluctantly we all agreed. "Who first then?" Max asked. I looked over at where Fang was sitting and apparently so did everyone else because I heard him suddenly say "What are you all looking at me for?" Worry in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo…another chapter, aren't you lucky people?**

_I'd say, wait till you read what we have in store for fang :P_

_**Keep reading and reviewing. K and B**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Max Ride but we do own a funky alien plectrum and a sparkly pink shoe key ring!**_

Embarrassment

Max's POV

Truth and Dare. Angel's idea. I'm telling you she was obsessed. She seemed to want to play it all the time. "Who first then?" I asked. And we all looked over at Fang. "What are you all looking at me for?" He asked when he noticed we where all staring at him. A grin crept across Angel's face as she looked from me to him back to me. This can't be good. I gulped. "Fangs first" Angel sniggered. I saw Fangs shoulders slump. "Dare" He muttered.

"I dare you to do what we were talking about before" Angel smiled. Fang sighed. "In my own time Angel, in my own time" Fang mumbled.

"Tonight!" Angel shot back. Fang sighed and then finally nodded.

"Ok then…but later" He said defeated.

That had us all intrigued. "Who's next?" Fang asked quickly trying to change the subject. "Gazzy?" He said. Gazzy shrugged.

"Sure whatever!" he laughed. "Truth"

"Did you used to fancy Nudge?" I smiled. Iggy stiffened next to me. Gazzy turned a brighter shade of pink.

"YES!!" Angel suddenly shouted out and I noticed Iggy balling up his fists. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. I need to ask him about that. "That's no fair, you can't read my mind, I was planning on lying." Gazzy moaned.

"You can't lie in truth and dare!" Angel pointed out. Suddenly Gazzy leapt up and started attacking Angel. I screamed in pain. Angel was on my lap. Suddenly they both got up off me and froze. "Max I'm so sorry, I forgot I didn't mean to!" Gazzy said. I shook my head.

"Forget about it Gazzy" I smiled thinly. My body still killing me. I got up and walked away planning on walking off most of my pain as I had been feeling pretty useless today not being able to do anything. "Fang you're in charge till I get back" I winced as I limped off.

Fang's POV

"Fang..now's your chance...go" Angel urged me. I finally got up off my seat and walked after Max "Iggy you're in charge" I said. I followed the track Max had left and found her sitting on her own in a clearing. "Hey" I said walking up to her and sitting down beside her. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, I thought I left you in charge" she laughed. It felt good to hear her laugh. "Yep...and I left Iggy in charge so I could see if you where ok" I said. Smooth or what. "Look...Max about the truth and Dare."

"Yeah...what was with Angels dare for you?"

"Well...when Angel came over to me before, she was talking to me, in our heads, she told me to tell you how I really feel. About you, about us" I said. This was getting awkward. There was no way I could do this, but I had to, I had to tell her. "Don't worry fang" I heard angels voice in my head. "She feels the same way"

I smiled. Angel was helpful but I couldn't help wishing her to get out of my head. No doubt she'd told the whole flock by now and the whole relationship thing just wasn't my style.

"Oh...Ok, I understand" I heard Max sigh. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you obviously came over to tell me something that I probably don't wanna hear but I just want you to know I understand" Max replied.

"No...What I mean to tell you is, your great Max, the way you treat the whole flock and the way you handle everything. Your beautiful and funny and I like everything about you, but..." I started.

"But you don't like me, is that what you're trying to say?" Max said. I shook my head, this wasn't going well.

"No Max..." I leaned in closer "I love you" I whispered before going in for a full on kiss. I tilted my head and put my arms around her back. She put her arms round my neck and there was a lot of snogging action. After a while Max pulled away. "I don't know if I can do this...I'm sorry" She said and she limped off. I ran after her and grabbed her. I dragged her into the air and flew over to a cliff side. "Max...tell me you love me back please" I said. Max looked away.

"Fang...I do love you, but I can't do it, I can't do the relationship thing" She said solomnly.

"Whoa...and I thought I was meant to be Mr Emotionless" I smiled. She laughed again but she winced and clutched her rib. I took her hand in mine. "Max, I know you love me, just tell me please" I pleaded looking into her eyes. Max nodded. "Yes, I love you Fang, but it can't be, what if we fell out then we'd never be able to speak to one another again, I don't think I can handle that" She cried. I tightened my grip on her hand "Well we'll just have to make sure we don't fall out." I smiled.

I leaned in again expecting her to lean away but she didn't. Again I pulled her closer to me and tilted my head. I opened my mouth and slid my tounge across her bottom lip. As if reading my mind she opened her mouth. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck once more and mine wrapped around her lower back. Heaven. We pulled away from each other to breath but as I went to lean in yet again but Max pulled away. "This is wrong, we should be out looking for Nudge" She pointed out.

"You can't go anywhere in the state you're in" I smiled and picked her up and we flew off into the night sky together back to our camp for the night.

Iggy's POV

Fang had gone and left me in charge. I went over to where the Gasman had been sitting. "So did you really fancy Nudge?" I asked thinking about truth before.

"Yeah...but that was years ago...don't worry mate she's all yours now" Gazzy laughed. I laughed fakly and thought "If we ever see nudge again"

Max and Fang came back together and Angel announced that Fang had done his dare. "I'll take first watch." Fang said to me and I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of Nudge.


End file.
